


The Mattress of Great Apologies For Calling You a Murderer. Twice.

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Gen, Humor, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles is Stiles in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Run this by me again," Stiles wheezes from his end of the mattress that they’re loading into the back of his Jeep. "Why are we doing this for Derek?"</p><p>From his position in the back seat, Scott tugs the mattress further in so that a few inches are scrapping the ceiling. “‘Cause the dude doesn’t even have a bed to sleep on!”</p><p>Stiles gives the mattress one more shove before he tries to glare at his best friend. “Yeah. And? How does that explain us buying him a Memory Foam mattress? I don’t have a Memory Foam mattress.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mattress of Great Apologies For Calling You a Murderer. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Based sometime around the start of Season 2 or maybe a little before that. [Inspired by this gif set/comment by Dylan.](http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/post/55957013362/dylan-at-least-derek-has-a-bed-tyler-i-think)

"Run this by me again," Stiles wheezes from his end of the mattress that they’re loading into the back of his Jeep. "Why are we doing this for Derek?"  
  


From his position in the back seat, Scott tugs the mattress further in so that a few inches are scraping against the ceiling. “‘Cause the dude doesn’t even have a bed to sleep on!”  
  


Stiles gives the mattress one more shove before he tries to glare at his best friend. It's a bit of a lost cause given how hard he's breathing. “Yeah.  _And_? How does that explain us buying him a Memory Foam mattress?  _I_ don’t have a Memory Foam mattress.”  
  


Sometimes Scott doesn’t get how Stiles can care so much for the welfare of his friends and miss out on the basics of interacting with other people. “Because,” Scott explains patiently as he climbs out to help Stiles wrap some plastic around the mattress that’s poking out from the back end of the Jeep. “After everything that’s happened to him, not to mention how we’ve acted, he deserves something nice.”  
  


The teenager eyes him and then the mattress before declaring, “So it’s like an apology mattress?”  
  


Scott sighs and begins to wrap the plastic around the foam. “Yeah, sure. Lets go with that.” If it works, Scott will call it ‘The Mattress of Great Apologies For Calling You a Murderer. Twice’ if he has too. Thankfully, it doesn't come down to that and Stiles helps him tape the plastic in place before they secure the foam down with some rope, just to be safe.  
  


As they climb into the Jeep, Stiles asks, “How'd you know that he doesn't have a bed anyways? Doesn't  _everybody_ have a bed to sleep in?”  
  


Shrugging, Scott props his elbow on the open window and watched the store grow smaller and smaller before disappearing from view in the side mirror. “I just asked him if he’d been getting enough sleep 'cause he seemed really…cranky.” Stiles makes a face that says, ‘When isn’t he, dude’ clear enough. “And Derek kinda let it slip that he doesn’t sleep a lot. So I asked him how come. He said that there wasn’t really a comfortable place to sleep.”  
  


"In an abandoned subway car?" Stiles asks with mock surprise, eyes comically wide. "No shit! I never woulda guessed that!"  
  


Rolling his eyes, Scott still grinned before continuing. “So yeah, he let it slip after that he doesn’t really have a bed to sleep in and he kinda just conks out wherever.”  
  


Over taking a white Toyota, Stiles mumbles, “This explains so much about Derek that it’s not even funny. He’s perpetually sleep deprived and therefore Mr.Cranky Pants all the time. And here I thought it was in his DNA.”   
  


He brakes for the red light, fingers tapping a quick, contemplative rhythm. “Shouldn’t we get him some sheets or something too?” Stiles asks the light, frowning at it before looking over at Scott. “It’ll be too weird to just sneak the mattress in without the other stuff right?”  
  


"Sounds good to me!" Scott beams, happy that Stiles was finally getting it!   
  


—  
  


"I don’t know why I let you talk me into this." Scott hisses as he snaps the bed sheet open. "Derek’s going to  _kill_ us!” There is honestly no other outcome to this situation.  __  
  
  


Stiles simply grins evilly and grabs one end of the 101 Dalmatians themed bedsheet and begins to tuck it around the mattress. “Aw come on! Where’s your sense of adventure!”  
  


"Hiding in terror!" Scott replies, making quick work on his side before he quickly pulls the covers on the new pillows. He groans when he notices that Stiles had picked out matching pillow covers too. Cute smiling puppies, dalmatian puppies and red cartoon bones. " _Why_ did I let you pick the sheets!”  
  


Stiles’ evil grin simply widens as he shoves a hand into a bag. “I didn’t even show you the quilt I picked out.” Scott’s eyes go wide in terror when Stiles whips the bag out.   
  


He immediately groans and slaps a palm over his eyes at the wolf face looking at him through the plastic wrap. “He’s going to  _murder_ us!” Scott moans.  
  


"No way!" Stiles scoffs, fighting with the zipper. "After he gets a good night’s sleep, he’s totally gonna thank us! Not kill us! The sales girl said that this quilt is  _really_ comfortable and warm.”  
  


"Not the point!" Scott all but wails, waving his arms at his best friend as he spreads the wolf themed quilt on top of the mattress they have snuck into Derek’s ‘home’. He can’t help but make a face at how  _weird_ the giant wolf head quilt looks in one corner of the dingy train car.   
  


Stiles steps next to him and stares. There’s a long moment of silence before he mutters, “Maybe I shoulda picked the Lisa Frank quilt after all. This just looks freaky.” Scott rolls his eyes and begins to drag Stiles away. If it’s all the same to his best friend, he’d rather not be here when Derek gets back. He’ll probably catch their scent all over the items anyways.  
  


_'I'm totally running away to Mexico.'_  Scott decides as he climbs into the Jeep.  
  


—  
  


For the next week, Scott remains in a perpetual state of hyper awareness where even the suspicion that he’s seen a leather jacket in his sight makes him jump.  He’s just  _so ready_ to be tackled into the pavement by an irate Derek that when it doesn’t come, he’s left really confused.  
  


Which is  _exactly_ the point where he arrives home and finds Derek waiting for him in his room. Scott barely avoids yelling in surprise, just barely though. “ _Please_ stop doing that!” He begs, closing the door as he leans against it. “I’m gonna get a heart attack if you keep sneaking up on me!” __  
  
  


"Werewolves can’t get a heart attack." Derek replies dismissively.  
  


Scott simply waves a hand at the older man. “My point exactly! You’ll  _give me one!_ " Derek rolls his eyes, remaining in his seat in the corner as Scott tosses his backpack into a corner. "So? What’s up?"  
  


He’s ready to hear that something’s gone wrong yet again and that Derek wants his help. So it’s a little bit surprising when Derek stays quiet. Scott turns to give Derek a curious look, wondering if it’s something really bad if the older werewolf is clearly struggling to say it.  
  


"Thank you." The two words throw Scott for a loop, making him blink in confusion at Derek. "For the bed and all." It’s only when Derek’s gaze lingers on the bed that Scott connects the dots.   
  


Some of the tension bleeds out of him, making his shoulders drop slightly. “Oh that! It wasn’t… It just… You’re welcome.” Scott grins sheepishly before he continues, “Sorry about the bedsheets and all. They were Stiles’ idea and I couldn’t stop him.”   
  


Derek’s tick up wryly, clearly he’s not surprised to hear this. The silence stretches out between them after that, making Scott fidget in place. “I’d better go.” Derek stands up, barely making any noise which shouldn’t be possible because Scott  _knows_ that that chair is creaky as hell!   
  


Scott remains in place, watching Derek exit through his window. “Thank you again.” The words brush against his open curtains and are gone as quickly as the man who says them.   
  


"You’re welcome." Scott murmurs to his empty room with a tiny grin. 


End file.
